Cumpliendo Promesas
by IzzyBel
Summary: Ella prometió ir a ver ése partido, el partido que iba a decidir si Japón era el mejor equipo de futbol del mundo. Y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas. Sobretodo si se las hacía a la persona a la que amaba. GenzoxKagome


¡Hola!

**Yiika: Pues veréis, hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic para esta pareja –que también será el primer crossover de estas series- y ayer me vino la inspiración cuando España ganó el mundial.**

**Se oyen grillos de fondo y entonces….**

**Yiika: ¡Hemos ganado, hemos ganado, hemos ganado, hemos ganadooooooooooooooo! WAAAAAA!**

**Kagome: Bueno, yiika no tiene ningún derecho sobre las series InuYasha y Oliver y Benji (o Captain Tsubasa o como queráis llamarla) así que no la demandéis, por favor. Ahora sí, ahí va el fic.**

**Mientras tanto en el fondo de la habitación…**

**Yiika: ¡HEMOS GANADO, HEMOS GANADO, HEMOS GANADO, HEMOS GANADOO! ¡VIVA ESPAÑA!**

El estadio estaba gritando emocionado. La gente gritaba a sus equipos, dando la imagen de una manada de animales salvajes, apoyándoles hasta el final. El marcador iba uno a cero, y, ya en el final del partido, parecía que no iba a cambiar. Los jugadores del equipo Japonés estaban exhaustos, era el campeonato de mundo y todos, incluso la estrella del equipo, Tsubasa Oozora, empezaban a perder la fe. Habían estado a punto de hacer gol muchas veces, sin embargo siempre había algo que les impedía hacer los goles para la victoria. Brasil al contrario, había conseguido hacer el gol que amenazaba con ganar el partido. El portero para la esperada ocasión era nada más y nada menos que Genzo Wakabayashi, el famoso portero que no hace más de un mes antes había hecho pública su relación con la hermana menor de su amigo de la infancia Tsubasa Oozora, y actual campeona del campeonato de patinaje sobre hielo.

Sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle y hacerla caer, sin embargo ella seguía corriendo, decidida a llegar a su meta. Podía oír los gritos del público cada vez más cercanos, y sabía de la situación en la que se encontraba el equipo, lo que la hacía correr más y más rápido. Les había prometido estar presente en ése partido, pero su avión se había atrasado y las carreteras estaban tan abarrotadas que había tenido que bajarse del taxi a unas manzanas del estadio y seguir corriendo.

Ya podía ver las luces del campo, y su corazón se aceleraba por segundos. No le importaba ser reconocida, no le importaba haberse escapado y que, seguramente, las consecuencias serían horribles. Por fin había llegado a las gradas, y se precipitó hasta los niveles más bajos. Recorrió el campo con la vista, observando por si misma el estado de los jugadores. Su mirada se posó brevemente en su hermano gemelo, para después seguir hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos grises.

Estaba agotado, y su orgullo, herido. El equipo contrario había conseguido marcar un gol que fue incapaz de parar, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable al pensar en la posibilidad –cada vez más cercana- de perder el partido por ello. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que su mente tomara otro rumbo. Justo horas antes de partir hacia Brasil, donde iba a tomar lugar el campeonato mundial, había peleado con su novia. La razón de la pelea fue que ella tenía un campeonato de patinaje doce horas antes del partido, así que su mánager le había prohibido ir a ver la final. Ella le había dicho que encontraría la manera de llegar allí, pero él no había escuchado razones y después de discutir un rato se había levantado y había partido hacia el aeropuerto sin despedirse.

Sabía que era imposible que ella llegara a tiempo, sin embargo parte de él tenía la esperanza de que ella viniese. Aunque ahora, a media mitad de la segunda parte, esa esperanza ya había desaparecido casi por completo. Decidió mirar las gradas una última vez, intentando encontrar la forma de concentrarse y conseguir dar la vuelta al marcador, y entonces fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron con otros muy familiares.

No pudo evitar clavar su mirada en la de ella por unos segundos, mientras notaba como su pecho se llenaba de una calidez reconfortante, y como sus dudas desaparecían para dar paso a un torrente de decisión y energía.

Se giró hacia su equipo y empezó a gritar una nueva estrategia, sorprendiendo a su equipo por el cambio de actitud que había sufrido su capitán, pero al conectar su mirada con la de su amigo de la infancia, éste entendió en un segundo la razón del cambio. Sus ojos buscaron por los alrededores del campo, y después, recorrieron las gradas hasta posarse en la causa de ese cambio tan repentino. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en su cara al verla y alertando a los otros jugadores del equipo Japonés. Todos buscaron con una mirada confusa el objeto de atención de la estrella japonesa y al encontrarla, le enviaron un salido a la hermosa chica de pelo negro azulado y sonrisa permanente que llevaba la camiseta de su equipo. A continuación, se dispusieron a seguir jugando con fuerzas renovadas al ver a la chica animándolos desde las gradas, sin importarle el que cualquier persona pudiera reconocerla.

Al parecer, el cambio de actitud de los jugadores no pasó desapercibido para nadie y los entrenadores de ambos equipos buscaron la causa. En cuanto la encontraron, ambos entendieron la razón de ese repentino cambio, y no tardaron en darse cuenta de la situación y el lugar donde ella se encontraba. El entrenador del equipo Brasileño, Roberto Hongo, no tardó en ayudarla a bajar al campo y dejarla llegar hasta el banquillo del equipo Japonés, donde los jugadores no tardaron en abrazarla y hacerle un lugar entre ellos. Todos estuvieron tensos la resta de partido, y celebraron los dos goles que consiguieron meter en los 25 minutos restantes del partido, el segundo siendo solo un minuto antes de que tocara el final del juego.

Al acabar el partido, la chica se fue consiguiendo pasar desapercibida ante las cámaras hacia el interior del edificio para dejar celebrar al equipo.

Los jugadores Japoneses intercambiaron sus camisetas con los Brasileños y celebraron su victoria levantando la copa de campeones que tanto les había costado conseguir.

Sin embargo, había un jugador que recorría todo el campo con la vista, buscando la persona con la que de verdad quería compartir esta victoria, sin obtener ningún resultado.

"Genzo" el chico abandonó la búsqueda para prestar atención a su entrenador "se ha ido, no quería causar problemas estando aquí cuando vinieran los medios de comunicación" la mirada del joven oscureció un poco "pero no te preocupes. Ella te espera dentro"

Con ganas renovadas de llegar a los vestidores lo más pronto posible, el famoso portero posó con sus amigos para la foto de equipo y con un último saludo al público se dirigió hacia el interior del edificio. Al llegar, intercambió algunas palabras con Roberto y algunos de los jugadores brasileños. También se encontró con Schneider, y cuando por fin consiguió llegar a los vestidores encontró a la chica que había estado buscando junto a su hermano, dándose un abrazo y riendo. Clavó su vista en la chica, permitiendo que la calidez que sentía cada vez que la veía se apoderara nuevamente de él mientras la escuchaba reír.

Al notar que no estaban solos, los dos gemelos se giraron para encontrarse con la mirada del chico. Tsubasa decidió dejarles a solas unos momentos y se fue para ir a hablar con los reporteros. Al quedarse a solas, el chico empezó a andar hacia la chica para luego envolverla en un abrazo.

"Kagome" la joven estrella del futbol respiró hondo, deleitándose con el olor de fresas que emanaba el pelo de la chica "creía que no ibas a venir"

Ella rió suavemente, no queriendo romper el momento mágico que se parecía haberse formado entre ellos "te lo prometí, ¿no es cierto? Se lo prometí a todos. Aunque Sesshomaru va a matarme por haberme escapado antes de ir a recoger la copa ganadora."

"¿Te escapaste? No debiste hacerlo, debiste haber esperado hasta el final. No hacía falta que los dejaras todo tirado para venir aquí."

"Ya. Genzo, cuando llegué estabais_ perdiendo._ A mí me parece que SI me necesitabais aquí. Y ya sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Además, Sesshy recogerá el premio por mí. Ya sabes cómo es, no dejaría que nadie más recibiera la copa"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio mientras la pareja acercaba sus labios lentamente. Finalmente, sus labios se juntaron. Al principio fue un solo roce, una caricia casi inexistente, que poco a poco fue dando paso a un beso lleno de deseo. Sus labios se amoldaron juntos, como dos piezas del mismo puzle, y un cosquilleo recorrió a la pareja.

Cuando por fin se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en ellos. Desafortunadamente, el momento no duró mucho ya que fueron interrumpidos por los gritos del resto del equipo.

"¡KAGOME!" La ruidosa voz de Ryo Ishizaki les hizo volver a la realidad y soltarse de su abrazo. "Me alegra tanto que estés aquí. En serio, tienes que decirme que has hecho para hacer que el 'Súper Increíble Portero Japonés' no pueda concentrarse a ganar un campeonato sin ti"

"Oh vamos Ishizaki, sabes que eso no es cierto" la joven salió a la defensa de su novio "Genzo es perfectamente capaz de ganar un partido sin mí. ¿Cierto?" La única respuesta que recibió la chica fue un 'mhmmm' del chico mientras éste hundía la cara en su cuello y la abrazaba por detrás.

El joven defensa iba a replicar cuando fue interrumpido por el Genio del Futbol.

"Por Dios, ¿no podéis separaros ni por un momento? Me hacéis arrepentirme de haberos presentado" dijo el chico con una mueca de disgusto mientras miraba a su hermana y su amigo abrazados y sin tener intenciones de soltarse.

Las palabras de su gemelo hicieron recordar a los presentes el día en que conocieron a la patinadora.

_**FLASHBACK (6 meses antes)**_

_Era un día soleado y el equipo seleccionado para jugar en el campeonato mundial para representar a Japón se había reunido y se dirigía ahora hacia la pista de hielo de Nankatsu, preguntándose por qué la estrella de su equipo había decidido ir a patinar a las 6 de la mañana, la hora en la que la pista abría y estaba siempre vacía._

_No tardaron en llegar y dirigirse a las gradas. Al llegar, no pudieron evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, pues su amigo no estaba solo. Junto a él había una preciosa chica de pelo negro con reflejos azulados, brillantes ojos marrones y una enorme sonrisa. Llevaba unos pantalones de color azul oscuro y un jersey azul claro y rayas blancas. Había completado el conjunto con un gorro blanco que contrastaba de una forma increíble con su pelo. Al igual que la joven estrella del futbol, llevaba unos patines blancos, con la única diferencia en que los suyos tenían una rosa azul pintada a la altura del tobillo con una K dibujada elegantemente al lado. _

_Los jóvenes futbolistas se quedaron observando a la pareja mientras se perseguían el uno al otro y después hablaban. Parecía que habían llegado a una conclusión, porque el grupo vio que su compañero salía de la pista mientras la chica se colocaba en el medio de la pista. Atom se dirigió hacia un reproductor de música que había en las gradas inferiores y pulsó el botón de encender. Si los jugadores del equipo Japonés creían haberse sorprendido antes, aún lo hicieron más en cuanto vieron que, al empezar la música, la chica empezó a patinar y a hacer piruetas. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que la chica acabó que el trance en el que todos estaban sumidos desapareció y uno de ellos, el mejor amigo de Tsubasa, Ryo Ishizaki, dio a conocer su presencia._

"_¡Esto es increíble!" El chico atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, pero el no se inmutó y clavó sus brillantes ojos en forma de corazón en la chica mientras se acercaba a la confusa pareja que acababa de descubrir que no estaban solos "¡Tú eres Kagome Higurashi! ¡Eres la nueva campeona mundial de patinaje de hielo! Oh Dios, soy fan tuyo desde que te ví en la tele durante las elecciones, y debo decirte que me dejaste impresionado. Fuiste la mejor desde el principio, y estaba completamente seguro de que ibas a ganar. ¡¿Me puedes firmar un autógrafo?"_

_Durante su gran discurso, Ishizaki se había acercado a la pareja y el equipo lo había seguido. Ahora que la identidad de la chica se había dado a conocer, todos estaban sorprendidos y se preguntaban cómo había conocido Tsubasa a la patinadora, así que no tardaron en preguntárselo al chico mientras la joven estaba ocupada firmando el autógrafo y la camiseta de su fan y se tomaba unas fotos con él._

"_Oh, pues es muy fácil. He conocido a Kagome durante toda mi vida." El chico soltó una risita mientras miraba a sus curiosos compañeros, quienes no tardaron en preguntarle si tenía una relación con ella y le preguntaban sobre ella. "¿Novios? ¡Puag, no! Os aseguro que no tendríamos una relación por NADA del mundo. Por Dios, ¡somos hermanos!" Hubo un momento de silencio por parte del equipo –Ishizaki incluido pues ya había vuelto de hacerse fotos con Kagome-, hasta que todos estallaron a la vez._

"_¿¡Qué! "_

"_Como que hermanos, ¿Tsubasa, porque no sabíamos nada de esto?"_

"_Si, y si sois hermanos donde ha estado Kagome durante todos estos años que te hemos conocido?"_

_El chico suspiró y miró a su hermana, que le miraba divertida. Le frunció el ceño y se preparó para responder todas las preguntas._

"_Kagome y yo somos gemelos. Habíamos estado siempre juntos hasta un poco antes de que nos mudáramos aquí. Entonces ella se fue a estudiar a América, y poco después nosotros nos mudamos. Ha venido aquí muchas Navidades, pero como no os veía casi nunca en esas fechas, nunca os dije nada. Además, simplemente no pensé en eso y al final, asumí que ya lo sabíais. Kagome iba a venir a vivir aquí con nosotros durante el instituto, pero entonces se hizo patinadora y tuvo que ir de un lado a otro. Después yo me fui a Brasil y no seguimos viéndonos en pocas ocasiones. Hoy decidí venir aquí con ella para hacerle compañía mientras practicaba y así es como nos habéis encontrado. Ya íbamos a irnos porque pronto empezará a venir gente y no sería bueno si la reconocieran."_

_Todos aceptaron la explicación y se presentaron. Durante el trayecto hacia la casa de los gemelos Oozora–resultaba que Higurashi era el nombre de soltera que tenía la mamá de Tsubasa y Kagome, por eso ella lo adoptó para su carrera profesional.- Ishizaki siguió adorando a Kagome y anunciando su alegría por conocer a su ídolo femenino y diciendo que era increíble que fuera la hermana de su mejor amigo. Eso acabó molestando al resto y le amenazaron con abandonarle y prohibirle verla y hablar con ella. Al parecer la amenaza fue suficiente para que se callara y consiguieron no perder la cabeza en el trayecto a la casa._

"Si, aún me acuerdo de lo pesado que se puso Ishizaki. Era un infierno estar cerca de él" Misaki se río ante la memoria.

"¿Y os acordáis de cuando Genzo y Kagome hicieron pública su relación? Oliver y Sesshomaru por fin los habían dejado en paz y entonces tuvieron que preocuparse de los medios de comunicación." Dijo nada más y nada menos que Hyuga.

La pareja hizo una mueca al recordar todos los reporteros que los habían seguido las 24 horas por más de dos semanas. Aún había algunos que aparecían de vez en cuanto y empezaban a hacerles preguntas en cualquier momento. Pero el verdadero calvario había sido la primera semana. En la rueda de prensa en la que anunciaron que eran una pareja toda la prensa se les había echado encima.

No hacía mucho que habían descubierto la relación familiar entre la famosa campeona de patinaje Kagome Higurashi y la estrella del futbol Tsubasa Oozora, y había algunos que aún creían que los dos hermanos habían intentado mantenerlo en secreto aunque los gemelos lo negasen una y otra vez y explicaran las historia de lo que había pasado en realidad. Así que cuando se enteraron de que la chica estaba en una relación sentimental con el Portero del equipo Japonés, Genzo Wakabayashi, solo sirvió para alimentar más el fuego y hacer que les siguieran a todas partes. Había resultado prácticamente imposible encontrarse, y cuando por fin lo consiguieron habían pasado ya dos semanas.

Esa era la razón principal por la que la patinadora había evitado ser vista por los medios al finalizar el partido, y aunque la verían ahora salir de los vestidores, las consecuencias iban a ser menores que si la hubieran encontrado en el campo.

Así que la chica se despidió y después de prometer encontrarse con el equipo para celebrar la victoria, se dirigió a la salida. Por el camino se encontró con Santana, con quién habló unos minutos y acordó llamar para ponerse al día y salió del pasillo de los vestidores.

No había acabado de salir por la puerta que fue atacado por reporteros haciéndole preguntas. Vio entre ellos a Sango, su reportera oficial llamándola y se dirigió hacia ella. Accedió a contestar algunas preguntas relacionadas con el partido y con Tsubasa, pues parecía que estaban entrevistando a algún familiar de todos los jugadores.

"Y dinos Kagome" Empezó la castaña "¿Cómo has conseguido llegar? Porque – y perdóname si me equivoco- ¿no tenías un campeonato que iba a impedir que llegaras a tiempo?"

"Pues si Sango. Pero había prometido al equipo que iba a venir, así que me escapé justo al acabar mi actuación y cogí un avión hacia aquí. Desgraciadamente llegué al final de partido, pues el avión se retrasó y había un atasco enorme. Pero ya sabes lo que dices, más vale tarde que nunca" La patinadora respondió con una sonrisa.

"Wow que lío. Y dime, ¿qué crees sobre el resultado? El equipo dio un cambio increíble, ¿no es cierto? Tsubasa marcó el gol ganador, ¿lo sabías?"

"Pues sí, lo vi. Creo que se merecían ganar, porque todos han estado entrenando muy duro. Iba oyendo el partido por la radio del taxi, y debo decir que estoy impresionada con lo bien que ha jugado nuestro equipo, y sobre el cambio pues… solo puedo agradecer que pasase y nos permitiese ganar el campeonato por primera vez, y decir que estoy increíblemente orgullosa de decir que soy de éste equipo y que los jugadores por fin han hecho realidad su sueño de ser los mejores del mundo. También puedo asegurarte que estoy segura de que Tsubasa va a estar repitiendo una y otra vez que son campeones y va a producirme un dolor de cabeza increíble." La chica rió diciendo la última frase, y vio a Ishizaki haciéndole señales para que al acabar fuera hacia el autobús donde se estaban reuniendo todos los jugadores y sus parejas para ir al hotel.

"Bueno pues no te olvides de tomar pastillas para el dolor en ese caso jaja. Bien Kagome, ha sido un honor hablar contigo pero me están diciendo que Miroku tiene conexión con la Señora Hyuga y debemos cortar la conexión"

"El placer ha sido mío Sango. Espero verte pronto otra vez. ¡Adiós!"

Las dos chicas se despidieron y la joven patinadora esquivó como pudo a los otros reporteros y se dirigió al autobús. Una vez allí subió y encontró a todo el equipo –con sus novias incluidas- riendo y celebrando. De pronto sintió como dos brazos la abrazaban por la cintura y sonrió.

"Hola preciosa" Kagome se giró aún en medio del abrazo y devolvió al chico el abrazo mientras le miraba a los ojos, cayendo inmediatamente en el trance que sucedía cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

"Hola campeón" el sonrió y se acercó más a ella lentamente.

"Mhmm… sabes, me alegro de que estés aquí. Y siento muchísimo lo de la discusión que tuvimos." Ya solo quedaban unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos y cada vez se acercaban más.

"Yo también lo siento. ¿Y sabes qué más?... Te quiero muchísimo" Se detuvieron a un milímetro de distancia el uno del otro, solo el tiempo suficiente para que él le contestara.

"No más que yo" sus labios por fin se juntaron, una y otra vez, solo deteniéndose para respirar y luego volver a encontrarse. Él la apreto aún más a él, hasta que sus cuerpos se amoldaron perfectamente, notando él las suaves curvas de ella y ella los fuertes músculos de él. Y esta vez, no se detuvieron ante el horrorizado grito del hermano de la chica.

"Genzo, Kagome, ¿¡queréis separaros de una vez!"

Ni tampoco ante el sonoro golpe que le dio su novia por intentar romper el momento romántico entre la pareja.


End file.
